


Lips

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena got her lips stuck to Supergirl’s hand





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp-Tober 2019 one-shots based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/kmsdraws/status/1179104623681916928

Winter was Lena’s favourite season. Even if her family wasn’t big on Christmas traditions, she loved sitting close to her fireplace, a good book in hand, wearing soft pyjamas, a mug of hot chocolate next to her and her favourite blanket on her legs. Outside it usually snowed, but the mansion was always warm and cosy inside. Lena loved a good thunderstorm, the sound of the rain and thunder relaxing her. 

Kara was the same. As much as she acted like a puppy during the sunny days, Kara acted like a house cat when it was winter. When there was no sun outside for her to bask in, she would instead choose to cuddle close to Lena; mostly laying on her blanket-covered legs and sleeping for hours near the fireplace in her apartment. That’s where Lena wished she was right now. Not outside in the cold kissing Supergirl’s hand.

It all started because Kara wanted to go to the ice rink and Lena had agreed, excited to finally learn how to skate with Kara. She was cold. Her butt was cold from falling multiple times on the ice, but she wasn’t angry or annoyed because she was having fun with her girlfriend, who was surprisingly good at ice skating.

“Why are you so _ good _ at this?” Lena asked after Kara helped her stand up again, the blonde having a hold of her hands while skating backwards.

“Because Alex and I visit the ice rink multiple times every winter.” She replied with a warm smile.

They skated around for another hour, with Kara showing Lena some small tricks knowing they would impress the brunette. Lena ignored the fact that most of them looked like Kara was using her powers because she wasn’t supposed to know Kara was Supergirl just yet.

The couple bought some hot chocolate while walking home, the snow too thick on the road for most cars to drive. Knowing they are going to be spending the whole weekend in the warmth of Lena’s apartment, they didn’t mind the small walk through the snow. 

“Wow look how much snow there is around Supergirl’s statue” Kara pointed out when they passed by the Girl of Steel statue.

Lena was surprised too. Around the statue, there was a lot of snow, enough to look like a small hill. They walked closer to investigate and saw a guy holding Supergirl’s steel hand while his friend took a picture.

“What’s going on here?” Kara asked the guy who was taking the picture when they got closer.

“Someone made a small snow hill for people to step on and hold Supergirl’s hand.” the guy who was taking the picture commented while the other one ran closer to the group. The two guys switched roles and walked away shortly after.

When no one was in sight Lena passed her phone to Kara and started walking away from her. Kara looked at her in question. “What are you doing?”

“Take a picture of me” Lena requested while making her way up the small hill of snow carefully.

“Why? You can always just hold your girlfriend's hand” Kara answered with a smirk and raised her hand for Lena to see.

Lena rolled her eyes “Come on. It looked fun.”

“Fine. Do you need help up the hill?”

“Nope, I’m good.” Lena answered reaching the top and holding the statue's hand.

Kara took the picture and Lena smirked. She then leaned down and placed a kiss upon the statue's hand. Kara laughed and took another picture.

“Okay got it.” She said and when Lena didn’t answer she looked up from the phone. Lena was still kissing the hand of the statue.

“Do you have a crush on Supergirl?” Kara teased with a chuckle while walking closer. When she didn’t get an answer again Kara looked at Lena more closely and immediately burst into laughter when she realised what had happened.

Lena Kieran Luthor, who has_ multiple _ PhDs and had graduated at a young age from MIT, got her lips _ stuck _ to the statue’s hand.

“Oh. I _ love _ you but this is hilarious.” Kara said walking even closer and taking multiple pictures with both Lena’s phone and her phone.

Noticing that Lena’s eyes had started filling with tears, Kara stopped and kneeled down next to her. “Hey, don’t worry. I just need some warm liquid and I will free you.” She said and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

She stepped off the snowy hill and picked up Lena's cup of hot chocolate and walked back to her.

“Oh no... It’s not warm anymore” Kara said in dismay and started looking around for an open store that could possibly sell something hot.

Lena pulled at the blonde’s sleeve and tried to talk “eat isation the cu” 

Kara merely looked at her with a blank face.

Lena rolled her eyes and cursed the moment her lips touched the statue. They had won multiple times on charades during game nights so she could most definitely do this. She pointed at Kara and then she motioned her two fingers from her eyes to the cup.

“You want me to look at the cup??” Kara asked.

Lena groaned and tried to explain it in multiple different ways, giving up a few minutes later when Kara said 'I will look for a new cup'. “Uergir” she said while pointing at Kara.

Kara looked at her with confusion until it hit her. Her eyes went wide. She was rendered speechless for a few seconds before reacting.

“No, I’m not”.

“Kaaa” even with her lips stuck on the statue Lena’s tone was serious and Kara accepted her fate.

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I really wanted to but I just wanted to be Kara with you and not a powerful alien...or a hero or whatever. Just Kara. I promise I was planning to, but also Alex said I shouldn't because we’ve only been dating for a little whi-”

Lena groaned loudly and repeated “Kaa ill you lease fee me”. She didn’t have the patience for an apology right now. She wanted to be set free before someone saw them.

“Oh right, of course” Kara answered and lowered her glasses. She looked around before heat visioning the hot chocolate quickly. “Is it ok?” She asked bringing the cup closer to Lena who dipped one finger in before giving her the ‘okay’ sign.

Kara slowly poured the liquid onto Lena’s lips and watched as she was slowly freed. 

“How are you feeling” Kara asked passing a tissue to Lena.

Slowly dabbing it on her lips, Lena glared at Kara “If you ever tell anyone about this or show any pictures I will ban you _ and _Supergirl from your favourite Potsticker restaurant.” She turned and walked away leaving a shocked Kara behind.

This was it. She lost Lena because she didn't tell her the truth and made fun of her. She screwed up. It’s her fault. She lost Lena for ev-

“Are you coming, darling?” Lena’s smooth voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Kara looked at her in surprise and rushed over to her. “Aren’t you mad?” She asked with a worried voice.

“No. I knew who you were a long time ago. It’s your secret and I didn’t want to force it out of you because I love you.” Lena answered and smiled when Kara beamed at her. “But I am going to punish you for laughing at me when I got stuck, which means for the next month I will steal as many potstickers I want from you and you are _ not _ allowed to complain” she said with a smirk and waited for Kara’s reaction.

She was expecting her to whine or complain that it wasn’t fair. What she wasn’t expecting however was Kara stopping her and pulling her into a kiss.

“Mmm, hot chocolate” Kara smiled while resting her forehead on Lena's. The raven-haired woman chuckled.

Everyone was immensely shocked the following game night when Lena took multiple potstickers from Kara without her complaining. On her part, Kara was looking at Lena with hearts in her eyes.

Alex then leaned closer to Winn and whispered “Those two are definitely getting married”. Winn snickered and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Do people actually do that? Kiss something so cold they get stuck? Or is it just a movie thing?
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
